jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Xizor
Glückwunsch Ich habe deinen Artikel aufmerksam gelesen, RC-9393, und möchte dir sagen, dass er dir wirklich gelungen ist! Damit hast du einem Fan des Schattens des Imperiums eine große Freude gemacht Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße --Premia 15:59, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Stimmt, es ist wirklich immer eine Freude RCs Artikel zu lesen! Schade, dass es doch nicht mit der Nummer 1500 geklappt hat! Ben Kenobi 16:29, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) Wahl zum Exzellenten Artikel (erfolgreich) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 06.04.07 bis zum 20.04.07 * : Ein weiteres Meisterwerk aus der Feder von RC-9393. Alles drin. Wirklich sehr raffiniert geschrieben. Premia Admin 14:24, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Was soll man da noch mehr zu sagen? Exzellent. Ben Kenobi 14:32, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt da noch der Teil aus Empire at War - Forces of Corruption, aber ansonsten schon richtig exzellent! --Darth Vader 14:47, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Bei Han Solo zB. fehlt auch der ganze Abschnitt von ca. 12 bis 20 NSY dennoch ist er Exzellent so wie er schon ist. Hier ist es ähnlich, zusätzlich finde ich das man auf einen Handlungstrag eines PC Spieles, welches ich in sehr Anzweifelbar finde, auch verzichten kann... der Artikel ist auch so schon gut genug. --Modgamers 14:51, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, guter Artikel, wenn da wirklich noch ne kleinigkeit fehlen sollte, wird die irgendwann bestimmt noch ergänzt.--Yoda41 16:41, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich wollte den Artikel eigentlich auch nominieren, aber jetzt ist es schon passiert. Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr, ich bin dafür. --Bel Iblis 20:06, 6. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Wieder ist mir mein Namensvetter, mit dem, was ich sagen wollte, zuvorgekommen. Der Artikel ist gut genug.Meister Yoda 21:29, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr guter Artikel allerdings muss ich Premia in einem Punkt wiedersprechen es ist ein Meisterwerk aus seiner Tastatur oder benutzt RC-9393 Federn die mit seinem PC auf eine mir nicht ergründbare Weise verbunden sind.Boba 23:17, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Vielleicht kann ich es nicht gut bewerten aber ich würde ein Pro geben! SkywalkerXL 21:28, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde den Artikel ausgezeichnet!! Es ist alles beschrieben, von der Geburt bis zum Tod. NomAnor 16:14, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schliess mich da voll und ganz an wirklich guter Artikel obwohl der mir Angst macht Jango 03:11, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Xizor hat die Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel mit 10 Für- und einer Gegenstimme bestanden. Wieder einmal hat RC-9393 bewiesen, dass er supertolle Artikel schreibt, was so schnell niemand nachmacht. Schade nur, dass wir jetzt längere Zeit auf Nachschub vom Vorzeigeklon warten müssen. Bild:;-).gif Herzlichen Glückwunsch an den Autor! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 18:37, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Interresant Xizor ist ein nicht-mensch aber er hatte trotzdem einfluss auf das öffentliche Leben und war extrem reichBemelutschie 19:18, 16. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent-Abwahl März 2009 (nicht abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 20.02.2009 bis zum 06.03.2009 * : Ich habe den Artikel gerade noch einmal gelesen. In meinen Augen gibt er ein vollständiges Bild der Biographie und der Persönlichkeit von Prinz Xizor wieder, er ist vollständig geschrieben und nicht zu ausführlich, dass er in eine Nacherzählung hinabrutschen würde. Er ist durchaus ein exzellenter Artikel, dessen deutsche Quellenlage vollständig ausgeschöpft ist. Einzig der erste Band der Coruscant Nights-Reihe scheint noch zu fehlen, da dieser jedoch noch lange nicht auf Deutsch erschienen ist, wird dadurch das vollständige Bild des Artikels nicht angetastet. Exzellent ist er weiterhin - und nur, weil man uns keine wortgetreue Nacherzählung liefert, sondern nur eine Biografie, soll er abgewählt werden? Bel Iblis 15:50, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Einzelnachweise und Zitate sind Kleinigkeiten und nicht die Welt, die sofort eine Abwahl rechtfertigen. Der Bursche darf sein Sternchen wohlverdient behalten. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:18, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Ich gebe Pro. Nicht nur weil ich Vaders Abwahlwahn nicht unterstützte, sondern ihn auch zum Teil unberechtigt finde, wie sich hier zeigt. Darth Vader will jeden Fitzel ellenlang beschrieben haben... wenn er seine Artikel so schreibt, okay, aber dieser Schreibstil und Umfang, der hier bei Xizor abgeliefert wurde, ist meines Erachtens noch immer exzellent. Kleinere Erwähnungen hin oder her, finde sowas ehrlich gesagt an den Haaren herbei gezogen, aber naja. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:54, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Warum wird mir hier wieder etwas unterstellt? Ich habe keine Abwahl-Wahn, sondern erkenne, dass bestimmte Artikel eben nicht mehr den Anforderungen gemäß sehe, wenn ich sie mit den Paradestücken der Exzellenten, Lesenswerten vergleiche. Ich stelle eben die Artikel zur Ab- und WIEDERwahl, weil ich damit hoffe, dass sie rechtzeitig bearbeitet werden und den Status erhalten können, nicht weil ich dem Artikel die investierte Arbeit absprechen will. Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts geschrieben, dass ich den Artikel bis ins kleinste Detail beschrieben haben möchte. Es ist nun meiner Meinung nach insgesamt vereinzelt allgemein geschrieben, was heißt, damit es weiterhin von außerordentlicher Qualität ist, sollte es dort etwas ausgeweitet werden. Dabei kann es auch schlicht an der aktuellen Form liegen, da eventuell nur die Absätze falsch gewählt sind. Auf meinem zugegebenen großen Monitor hängen die Bilder nicht perfekt, die Absätze sind zu klein oder sind durch die Bilder verdrängt. Dann sollte in ein exzellenten Artikel unbedingt Zitate (wo sich ja Garm drum kümmert, was ich mit der Abwahl angeregt hab) und optional, um den Artikel eben exzellent (überragend) darstellen zu lassen, Einzelnachweise, die ja von externen Quellen immer der Jedipedia vorgeworfen werden, weshalb diese Nutzer eben die WP nutzen. Ein weiterer optionaler Punkt von mir wären, damit der Artikel eben auf ein überragendes Niveau kommt, dass er kleinere Erwähnungen enthält, die eben auch zu seiner Vollständigkeit beitragen. Ein skeptisches Kontra lässt sich eben auch streichen, wenn man überzeugt wird. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 19:26, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich hatte zwar nicht vor mich hier schon wieder eine dieser ellenlangen Diskussionen zu beteiligen, aber eines beschäftigt mich jetzt doch extrem und das sind diese Einzelnachweise. Die Abwahlen hier werden auf einmal mit dem Fehlen von Einzelnachweisen (und auch Zitaten) begründet, was ich einfach nicht verstehen kann. Da fängt ein Benutzer an die Einzelnachweise genau wie in der WP zu verwenden und einige andere ziehen sofort mit und deshalb werden plötzlich die Artikel rausgesucht, bei denen das noch nicht gemacht wurde? Es IST bis jetzt kein Kriterium für eine Auszeichnung und wenn mir jetzt einer hier kommt und behauptet, so hätte er das gar nicht mit zur die Abstimmung gewährtet, sollte er sich mal über seine Glaubwürdigkeit Gedanken machen. Schön und gut, wenn außerhalb der JP in Foren und dergleichen über die Quellenangaben hier gemeckert wird (ja ich habe die Beiträge auf Projektstarwars.de gelesen und beziehe mich größtenteils darauf), aber dieselben „neutralen Betrachter“ oder wie man sie auch nennen mag, haben sich auch über die Namen von Schiffen und dergleichen beschwert, was wohl in keinster Weise auf Fanon basiert. Ich habe kein Problem die Einzelnachweise bei Artikeln mit einzubeziehen (selbst wenn ich sie manchmal einfach als überflüssig erachte), aber mir geht es extrem auf die Nerven, wenn Benutzer wie du Darth Vader mit einem Mal bisherige gute Arbeiten wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten kritisieren. Nur weil in einem Artikel keine Einzelnachweise gegeben sind, ist nicht automatisch alles falsch, was dort geschrieben steht. Jaina 20:24, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Der Kritikpunkt der Einzelnachweise ist von mir ein als optional dargestellter Punkt, der jedoch meiner Meinung nach maßgeblich in die Bewertung einfließt. Jetzt konkret zu einem weiteren Vorwurf. Zitiere mich doch bitte, wo ich Nutzer kritisiere, die keine Einzelnachweise einbringen und wo sage ich, dass dort alles falsch sei. Vergleiche doch mal Sols angeblich nur lesenswerte Artikel mit konkret diesem. Ich sehe da einen betrachtlichen Vorteil in der Form. Und wieso wird jetzt hier wieder dieser von mir als freiwillig, zur besseren Form beitragende Punkt so hochgespielt? Es ist ein Bündel von zwei größeren Gründen und zwei freiwilligen Punkten, die mich zu dem jetzigen Kontra bewegt haben - ich lasse mir nicht vorwerfen, dass ich praktisch mit einem zerstörerischen Gedanken den Artikel betrachtet habe und mir gesagt habe "Keine Einzelnachweise -> dem setz ich jetzt ein Kontra rein". So, das war mein letzter Kommentar zu dieser Lapalie. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 20:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Der Artikel is noch Exzellent! Es muss nicht jeder Exzellente Artikel gleich aufgebaut sein. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:15, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Für mich immer noch klar exzellent.--Tobias 19:35, 5. Mär. 2009 (CET) * : Sehr allgemein verfasst, keine Zitate. Wünschenswert wären alle kleineren Erwähnungen und Einzelnachweise. Momentan würde ich eindeutig für eine Abwertung auf Lesenswert plädieren, auch wenn er über einen sehr ausführlichen Persönlichkeitsteil verfügt. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:17, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : "Ein exzellenter Artikel zeichnet sich insbesondere durch die Behandlung der realen Welt neben der Darstellung der Fiktiven aus." ...dieser nicht. Und auch sonst, es ist eine gut geschriebene Biographie, aber der Rest lässt meiner Meinung nach für einen exzellenten Artikel zu Wünschen übrig. 18:57, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) 5 Pros bei nur 2 Kontras zeigen eindeutig, dass die Mehrheit die Auszeichnung noch für gerechtfertigt hällt. Admiral Ackbar 00:18, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET) Tod in FoC In der forces of Coruption kampagne stirbt xizor auch,aber auf andere weise--Obi 12 09:32, 2. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Stirbt er oder kommt er nur in Misskredit beim Imperator? Spiel das Spiel grad nochmal und kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern... aber der ganze Bespin-Einsatz fehlt noch im Artikel. --GALAKTOS 20:38, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Er stirbt. Aber wieso kam er da auf andere Weise ums Leben? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:44, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST)